1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone connector and more particularly to a connector of the type used with a comb-tooth shaped plug removably insertable into connection with and disconnection from a plurality of electric contact pieces housed in a box-shaped body of the connector.
2. Prior Art
The described type of telephone connectors generally used are already made according to standards of the U.S. Federal Communications Commission and are widely used in offices and homes.
A conventional type of this telephone connector is of the construction in which a plurality of springs made of good conductive electric wire are arranged in parallel inside a box-shaped body. The body has a plug inlet in the front wall thereof so as to face the springs to the plug inlet. Each of the springs is resiliently inserted into a corresponding groove of the plug to make electrical connection with the contacts of a plug inserted into the inlet, the type of plug being referred to as a "comb-tooth shape plug" in this specification. The plug has a plurality of electrodes disposed in parallel connection grooves in the form of comb-teeth.
For example, referring to the basic structure of the telephone connector shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, the connector is of the construction in which the connector is mounted by projecting the respective upper portions of a plurality of springs 100 beyond the bottom of a body 101, to attach the body 101 as to a printed board (not shown) and soldering the respective lower ends of the springs 100 directly to the conduction pattern of the printed board.
However, the connector of the construction described above involves the difficulty of inserting straight-line springs 100 one by one into the holes 103 formed in the bottom wall of the body 101, bending the upper end portion of each spring 100, and forming the same into a required shape as shown. Accordingly, the connector involves such a problem of production technique that the connector is difficult to assemble and it is difficult to effect secure precision precise alignment of the attachment portions of the springs 100.
As far as the inventor knows, the jacks having such problems are (see FIG. 1) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,529 to Webb and also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,463 to Beatenbough. These jacks are of the same construction and involve the same problems as the telephone connector described above.
A further problem with the connectors mentioned above is due to the body 101 being internally molded in a metal mold. It is often necessary to form an opening 104 in the rear side opposite the plug inlet to facilitate the molding process. As a result dust or the like enters the body 101 through the opening 104 and falls onto the conductive portions springs 100 and on the electrodes of the plug, resulting in defective contact and noise trouble.